Golden Monkey/HD
The Golden Monkey is a friendly character that appears as a gift from Kali when a Golden Idol is sacrificed on an Altar. The Golden Monkey sporadically poops out small gold nuggets and jewels. Although a valuable Golden Idol must be sacrificed to summon it, it is possible to regain a sizeable profit by collecting its valuable excrement. The Golden Monkey can only poop a total of 31 times, and won't produce any treasure after that, it's also important to know that the monkey only poops gold nuggets and small gems that cannot be transformed into diamonds through Ghostrunning. A Golden Monkey in The Mines will poop out approximately $10,000 worth of gold and jewels. In practice, however, the total money that the Spelunker may receive is limited by how long the monkey survives and how long the Spelunker can last before they are caught by The Ghost. The Golden Monkey will try to stay near the Spelunker by hopping after him, but can also be carried and thrown just like a corpse. Note that it cannot be sacrificed back to Kali or carried through level exits. It still poops even when carried, so this is a useful way of keeping the Monkey from wandering off and putting itself in danger. Because of the score multiplier of 25% more per zone and the 50% more of the Idol, the Golden Monkey is more valuable during the Mines and the Jungle, the amount of score that can be obtained in the Ice Caves tends to be around the same as an Idol will get in that area, but will normally be slightly above it, and the monkey will normally result in a loss during Temple and Hell. Sacrificing the Golden Idol does not result in a gain of favor from Kali, as the Monkey is considered reward enough. Like the Eggplant, the Golden Monkey should be considered a 'side reward' that is not related to the Spelunker's favor standing from sacrificing corpses. It's also worth noting that Kali won't give a Golden Monkey to the player if their favor is negative. The monkey will deal damage to enemies while it hops, this makes it possible to kill shopkeepers in closed areas with the monkey as long as the shopkeeper does not shoot the monkey or he doesn't die by other means. Crystal Variant The Crystal Monkey is a pure white variant of the Golden Monkey that is not documented in the Journal. It is rewarded in a similar manner to the Golden Monkey by making an offering of a Crystal Skull on an Altar. The difference is wholly cosmetic. As such, it is less viable to sacrifice a valuable Crystal Skull to summon the Crystal Monkey for money, as it will take an infeasibly long time to profit from the trade, especially whilst being chased by The Ghost. Links More information about Monkey poop. Spelunky White Monkey 1.png|Crystal Monkey Spelunky White Monkey 2.png Golden Monkey.png|Golden Monkey in shop Category:Spelunky HD